


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coach Dean, M/M, Single Parent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Jo is Dean's little cousin in this. I hope no one is offended by that?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jo is Dean's little cousin in this. I hope no one is offended by that?

“Come on, Claire! Run! Hurry!” Dean excitedly yells towards the small 6 year old as she runs down the first base line. She safely makes it and turns to high five her coach with a screech of excitement.

“Great job, kiddo!” Dean pats her helmet and she looks up at him and smiles. She then turns towards the cheering crowd and waves towards her father and he whoops and yells as he cheers for her.

Dean coaches a Little League baseball team for a group of 6-7 year olds and loves every minute of it. His little cousin, Jo, is also on the team, so it’s an added bonus that he gets to see her every week for games and practices.

Their team gets the win (not that it really counts towards anything) and they’re all smiles and giggles. The parents make their way towards where Dean has his team sitting on the grass and snacking on their post-game cookies and juice boxes.

“You guys did a very good job today. I’m proud of you all,” he smiles, “and Claire!” he reaches down to give her a high-five, “way to rock it with your first base hit! I’m very proud of you.” Claire giggles and looks back at her father, who smiles proudly back at her.

“Alright, parents, it’s looking like we will have practice this week on Wednesday and make sure that your kids bring water with them. It’s gonna be hot out here,” he turns back towards the kids, “Alright, bring it in guys,” he puts his hand in the middle and the kids pile their hands on top of his and loudly cheer their team name.

Each of the kids high-five Dean before they leave and Claire runs towards her father, “Papa!” she leaps in his arm and he scoops her up in a hug, “Way to go, Bee. I’m very proud of you,” he kisses her forehead before setting her down.

“Papa! Come meet Coach Dean!” she tugs on his hand and he follows.

“Coach Dean,” she says once they get up to him, “this is my Papa.”

“You can call me Cas,” he smiles and extends his hand towards Dean.

Dean has always seen Claire’s father from a distance but up close, this guy is all kinds of hot and Dean is rendered flustered because of it, “Uhh…hi, Cas…I’m…uhhh….” he shakes Cas’ hand and won’t stop shaking it as he tries to sputter out his sentence.

“Dean?” Cas laughs.

Dean pulls his hand back, “Yeah,” he laughs nervously, “I’m Dean. Umm, your daughter is quite the little baseball player, there,” he gestures towards Claire who has run off to chase some of her teammates around the bases.

“She is quite special to me,” Cas smiles fondly as he watches her, “raising her on my own hasn’t been easy but, I think I’m doing okay,” he laughs lightly.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean rubs the back of his neck, “she’s a good kid.” He tries to not think too hard about what Cas may or may not have meant when he basically said that he’s a single father, but it’s pretty damn admirable, Dean thinks.

“Anyways, we should probably head home now. It was nice to finally meet you, Dean,” Cas smiles and walks away as he calls Claire over to him. She skips over to him and he throws her pink baseball bag over his shoulder as they walk hand-in-hand to their car.

Unfortunately, Ellen caught Dean staring at Cas as he walked away, “Boy, you better adjust the way you look at him because anybody can see that you’re crushing on the cute and _single_ father,” she laughs and calls Jo over to her.

“Whatever, Ellen,” he blushes, he bends over and kisses Jo on her head, “Good job today, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dean,” she and Ellen walk away and Dean chuckles lightly to himself.

 

* * *

 

Next Wednesday at practice, Dean is a little nervous. The main reason being that Cas has decided to stick around and watch this week’s practice instead of just dropping Claire off and then picking her up a couple hours later.

The other moms swarm Cas around his spot on the bleachers and giggle and twirl their hair and flirt obnoxiously with him and Dean can’t help but laugh. Even when Cas looks over at him with an exasperated and helpless expression, Dean doubles over laughing which brings a small smile to Cas’ face as well.

After practice, he dismisses his team and Cas approaches him, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” he smiles, “sorry that you were attacked by a swarm of baseball moms."

Cas laughs lightly, “It’s okay. They’re usually the reason I normally drop Claire off and then pick her up later. It’s overwhelming to be around those women for an extended amount of time.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, “so what made you stick around today?”

Cas looks down at his feet and chuckles nervously, “Well, Claire incessantly talks about you; talking about how ‘wonderful and fun Coach Dean is’ and I figured that I could just watch and see what the fuss was all about.”

“Oh really? So, what’s the verdict?” Dean takes a small step closer to Cas.

“Umm,” Cas blushes, “you-you’re quite wonderful with the kids. They seem to really like you a lot.”

“Well, that’s good then,” he laughs lightly and the two men stand there in awkward silence.

Dean finally breaks it, “Look, Cas. I, uh, I don’t know your story at all and I don’t even know how you feel about-well, you know,” he clears his throat, “but, umm, at the risk of you punching me in the face, would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee sometime? Ellen can watch Claire and she can play with Jo since they seem to get along great and…yeah,” Dean lets out a quick exhale and smiles softly at Cas.

Cas smiles at the ground and then looks over to where Claire is playing catch with Jo, “That’s very kind of you, Dean. It means a lot to me but, I don’t really have the time to get caught up in dating someone who might be gone the following month.”

“Who says I’ll be gone the following month, Cas? Or even the one after that?”

Cas looks up at Dean with his big blue eyes and Dean swoons a little bit.

“I’m crazy about you. And your daughter is extremely lucky to have you in her life. I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt either of you. I know that we barely know each other but, you’re awesome and I want to get to know you better.”

“Ask me again once Claire finishes this season,” Cas smiles at him

“Really?” Dean grins.

Cas just nods with a soft smile and he and Claire walk away towards their car.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the remainder of the season, the extent of any contact between Dean and Cas was stolen glances, shy smiles from across the field, and brief conversations about how their week was going.

After their final game, Dean brings the whole team to Pizza Hut for a celebratory dinner.

He and his team, along with their parents are scattered throughout the whole restaurant; some are playing games in the arcade and some are sitting at the tables and talking.

Cas finally finds Dean in the midst of an air hockey match with Claire.

Of course, Dean lets her win and she thrusts her fist in the air in celebration, “I won, Papa!” she yells at Cas who is now standing next to Dean, “Great job, Bee,” he smiles at her and she runs off to go play some more games with her teammates.

“Hey,” Dean smiles as he looks at Cas.

“Hi,” he smiles back, “so, I’ve thought a lot about your offer from before.”

“Oh yeah? So, you’re gonna let me take you out?”

“Yes,” he takes a step closer to Dean and Dean turns so he’s facing him.

“Awesome,” he reaches his hand up and runs it through Cas’ hair, pulling him closer, “I’m gonna kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

Cas licks his lips and nods quickly, causing Dean to laugh as he presses his lips against Cas’. He wraps his other arm around Cas’ waist and pulls him closer, deepening their kiss.

They pull away and rest their foreheads against each other’s with big, goofy grins on their faces.

Away in the distance, over all the noise from the arcade, they can hear Claire screaming in excitement about how she’s now going to have two daddies and Dean laughs before pulling Cas in for another kiss.

 


End file.
